roleplay_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Here is a list of the rules here in the Roleplaying Wikia. Follow them, or receive punishment. Punishment System *If you break a rule once, you will be given a warning. *If you break the same rule again, you will be blocked. **Blocking is in this order for each time the same rule is broken: Three days, a week, a month, a year, infinity. Obviously intentional rule breaking- such as vandalism- will immediately result in a year/infinite, depending on the rule broken. General Rules *Be kind to other users out of character in roleplay and in conversation/discussion. Harassment is definitely not allowed. *Do not use offensive terms that can easily be interpreted as racism, sexism, etc. *Do not argue with admins aggressively. *Spamming is obviously not allowed. *No advertising. *Respect other users, especially when they ask you to stop what you're doing. *Do not link shock sites, pornographic websites, images that can be seen as offensive or sexual, and videos that can be viewed as offensive, insulting, or sexual. *Please do not swear excessively. *Removing warnings on your message wall will result in a three day ban. Uploading Rules *The only kind of images that can be uploaded are ones relating to a character (can be a fandom character), location, item, species, or an event. Nothing else is allowed. *Upload any video you like, just do not upload excessively. This will be counted as spam. Also, uploading videos with content that isn't allowed on this wiki is forbidden. *Do not upload images which already uploaded. If by accident, contact an admin. The same goes with videos. *Do not upload images with low quality. Editing/Creating Pages *DO NOT edit other users' pages without permission first. *Character pages must be passed by admins first. To do so, create a thread in Original Characters detailing the character, then wait for an admin to accept it. An alternative is to show an admin privately. This is only for pages, and you do not have to have a character page nor a character thread to join an open roleplay. *Please have long pages. *Don't make too many pages. *Editing official pages- such as the rules, are strictly forbidden. DO NOT do it unless you are an admin. Chat Rules *See General Rules. Forum Rules *See General Rules. *The post limit is 300. Threads will be closed at that by either an admin or the one who made the thread. *If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. *Don't wear on an argument/fight. Just ignore the whole thing. *Teasing people for being new is counted as harassment. Don't do this. Roleplaying Rules *No puppeteering unless the character's creator gives you permission to use them in an RP or other RPs. *No godmodding. *Be friendly in OOC. *Most roleplays have a set of rules. Follow them. *Read the (if there is one) description of the RP thread carefully. *The owner of the RP makes the new threads unless they specifically say someone else can. *Do not insult other users' roleplaying styles. You roleplay how you roleplay, and they roleplay how they roleplay. *A roleplay isn't all about you, let the spotlight shine on others and not just yourself. *Sexual roleplay is only allowed in PMs in chat. *Have fun! Message Wall / User Pages Rules *Keep your user page clean of anything offensive or sexual. *Ask an admin for music on your profile, just please don't ask for music that can potentially shock someone or surprise them. *Be friendly in Message Walls. *Message Wall greetings are alright, just please keep them short.